Surprise Attack
by Sage-the-Anthro-Tiger
Summary: Black and his pokemon go to the beach in Undella Town, but got more than he bargin for. warning:yaoi and rape sorta Can't think of second genre


**Wow, did not think I would make a second one-shot...wow**

_Disclaimer-i will never own Pokémon_

Warning-these will contain Pokémon/Human, yaoi and possible rape

* * *

><p>Black made is way to the sandy beach in Undella Town.<p>

His six Pokémon strongest Pokémon with him: Serperior, Simipour, Blitzle, Conkeldurr, Archeops and Darmanitan.

Undella Town was the closest thing to a beach and he was going there!

Making his way though the small town, and saying, 'hi', to Cynthia, and finally making to the beach.

"Finally where here, alright everyone. Come on out!", Black cheered as he threw all he poke balls in the air.

Each ball release a bright light and six Pokémon appeared from the lights. Each Pokémon stretch out there bodies and relax themselves, looking at their trainer.

"Alright guys, where at the beach, time to have some fun. Bianca and Cheren should be coming here soon."

"Ser!" "Simi!" "Blitzle!" "Conkel!" "Archeops!" "Darmanitan!"

With that each Pokémon with to his business.

Serperior went to the sand and coiled up, relaxing in the sand.

Blitzle and Darmanitan, being a electric type and fire type, played with each other. Digging though the sand and running around.

Archeops found some other flying Pokémon and began to play a air-style game of tag.

Conkeldurr set his concrete pillars down and dive in the water along with Simipour.

Black, being in his swim trunks already, took off his hat and ran into the water along with Conkeldurr and Simipour.

Although, he didn't notice someone was staring at him with lustful eyes.

Black dived in the water and swam as far as he can, enjoying the cool, refreshing water. He stopped and just float there enjoying the cool water.

His smile on his face was soon gone when he felt something cold, scaly and slimy wrap around his head and mouth.

He only had time to get one breath of air, before being pulled down the cold ocean.

He finally got a look at his attackers: two Frillish, one male, one female. Their slimy tentacles wrapping around his arms, body and legs.

They were pulling him in deeper and deeper into the dark abyss.

Black swore he saw more coming in and a few Jellicents.

He felt himself losing air and losing the fight. His head was getting dizzy and he knew he need to take a breath, soon.

He only had time to see a black figure coming at him before he blacked out.

* * *

><p>When Black awoken he saw bright blue skies. '<em>Am I dead?<em>', thought Black.

When he finally took a breath of air, when he realize he was not dead.

He also felt something on his chest.

He weakly lift his head expecting to see the Frillish and Jellicent.

What he saw made him feel a lot better.

"Serperior"

* * *

><p>Serperior's POV<p>

"Lord this feels gooooooood", I said, laying in the warm sand and the warm rays.

I happily open my eyes and saw Darmanitan and Blitzle building sand castles.

Archeops was playing with a few Unfezants and Swannas.

Simipour, Conkeldurr and our beloved trainer, Black.

Black swam further into the water and just relax, while Simipour, who some how pissed off Conkeldurr, was dodging Conkeldurr's Wake-up Slap.

I finally looked at my trainer...my handsome trainer. God, I love him so much. He not like any other trainer, he so kind and caring and dose not seem to care if we lose. Wait, I take that pack, he worries for us when we get hurt. He make sure we are all strong and happy.

Like when Panpour wanted to evolve, so he search everywhere for a water stone just for him. Or when Blitzle did not want to evolve. Black got beat up by many Excadrills, but found a everstone for the little guy.

He makes sure we are all happy and healthy. I still remeber when Archeops and Darmanitan got horrible ill. Black search all of Unova for a cure. It took awhile and the first bird and blazing Pokémon nearly died, but he found a way to heal them.

We all agree to keep him safe and healthy in return.

And that pretty much started when I saw that something wrap around his face and pull him under.

"WHAT THE!", I yelled, as I shot up from my resting spot and shooting to the water.

"Huh", Simipour said confuse by my sudden out burst.

I glared at the fighting type and water type, "Didn't you two see Black get pull under?"

That did it, five "WHAT!"'s echo though the air as Archeops, Darmanitan and Blitzle try to get in the water, but with no prevail.

"Come on!", Simipour yelled, as he dived underwater. Conkeldurr took a huge breath and dive under.

I relax my senses and took the deepest breath ever and dived under.

I could see Frillish and Jellicents everywhere and saw a few dragging out trainer under. OH HELL NO!

Being a water type, Simipour looked at me, "Go and get him out of here. Conkeldurr and I will hold them off." Conkeldurr nod in agreement.

I couldn't really argue, so I just nod. And with that, we shot forward and attack.

I charge up with Leaf Blade and started to hack my way though.

Conkeldurr started to smash with Hammer Arm, Wake-up Slap and Focus Punch.

Simipour began to bounce around with Acrobatics and sinking his fangs with Bite.

I charged forward with and slash the two Frillish with my trainer. I wrap my tail around him and dragged him off quickly. I glance back to see Simipour and Conkeldurr retreating.

I did not know where I was going, I had just to get him out of here.

I finally made my way to the open air again.

I was a a few meters away from our spot, far enough for Darmanitan, Archeops and Blitzle to not see us.

I saw Conkeldurr and Simipour popping out the water gasping and out of energy.

Good, where all safe. I checked on breath, not realizing I was laying on his chest.

He gasp awake and open his eyes. He lift his head and saw me, smiling.

* * *

><p>Black's POV<p>

It took a few moments to figure out what happen, before realizing what happen. My Pokémon saved me.

"Th-thank you", I manage as I push myself up, but was almost immediately knock down when Serperior knocked me down and wrap is snake-like body around me, giving me a tight hug.

"Thanks Serperior, but I kind of need to breathe", I yelped out, but he continue to hug. Pretty soon it became uncomfortable.

His slick, smooth and surprise warm body around my cold skin, his tail rubbing against my groin, making me...'Shit'

"Serperior, seriously, get off", I ordered, but of course he hung on. Although he look at me with two emotions I know: Lust and Desire.

I was shocked. My Pokémon wants me? This...this is not naturally.

"Please let go", I muttered, trying to squirm out, but no prevail. He did something all right, but not my command. He lowered his head and push my trunks down with his tail. It was not long until I felt warmth engulf my 8-inch member.

I grit my teeth as my Serperior blow me, swirling his tongue and bobbing his head. 'Fuck where did he learn to do this?'

It wasn't long until I was shootoing my love juice into his awaiting mouth.

I gasped from the afterglow of my orgasm, with Serperior licking his lips.

I felt something rubbing against my back...TWO something's. I immediately knew what they were.

"no, no, NO!", I yelled knowing what he wants.

He gave me a small apologetic smile and push his lips with mine, while he slowly push his two cocks into me.

'Ah, aaaaahhhhhh', was my only thoughts, as I felt pain shoot though me and a burying sensation course though me.

He kept his lips to mine as he slowly uncoil his body pulling out of me, but than coiling again and pushing back in.

His cocks were so slick that they both slid into me with ease.

He kept on repeating this process and the pain subside and I just felt...full.

That was when I felt a new feeling came in. A perfect, most amazing feeling sensation I felt in a long time.

"Fuck!", I yelled when my Serperior speeded his thrusts, those hard cocks hitting that spot over and over again.

His two 10-inch members twitch and pulse in me and I felt my own cock's hardness return and pulse with his thrusts.

Serperior soon reach his peak, burying his face in my hair and shooting his twin loads into my hole.

The feeling of his warm love juice filling my hole, push me over my limit and I shot my load for the second time.

We collapse on the ground spent. I was able to reach up and grab his head and pull him for a kiss.

I grin, "As fun as, this is, we need to head back. The others are probably wondering what happen to us and Bianca and Cheren I probably in town already."

"Ser", Serperior said, untangling himself and allowing me to stand and pull up my trunks.

Together, we walked back to our spot and as partners and lovers.

* * *

><p><strong>Second lemon hope you all like them. Come and check out my other stories ,'Lost in Pinwheel Forest (complete) and 'So Simple' (in-progress) please! Reviews for all would be nice. :)<strong>


End file.
